


Tricks of the trade

by Phayte



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, deep-throating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: This is for Day 1 ofKinkTober! Prompt-Deep-Throating - Otayuri





	Tricks of the trade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gia_Sesshoumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/gifts).



> You can find all of upcoming prompts [[HERE](https://phaytesworld.tumblr.com/post/178347715081/kinkytober-which-prompts-are-you-using-cant)]! My goal is to complete ALL of these! I have made these into a collection/series here on AO3 if you wish to follow them! (or me)! 
> 
> This will be a mixture of Fandons and Pairings! Happy Kinktober!!!

“C’mon Beka!” Yuri whined, his hair falling to the floor. Otabek had to admit, this was more hilarious then it was sexy.

“Yura, do you even know how ridiculous you look?” he asked.

“So? Do you want your cock sucked or not?” Yuri asked, stroking his own for good measure.

Rolling his eyes, Otabek could not say no to that-- regardless how stupid the situation was. Yuri was laid at the foot of the bed, his head hanging over with his mouth wide open looking at him. It seems Yuri had read an article that this was the easiest way to deep throat-- and he had been upset he was unable to do it. As many times as he tried, it was more gagging and almost throwing up than a blowjob. Time and again he explained to Yuri it was ' _ok_ ' and that he did not have to deep throat him. He was more than happy with the kitten licks and what little of him he could indeed take.  


If it was not for the thought that Yuri’s lips would soon be around his cock, he was not sure he could even turned on by this. But all in all, Yuri  _ was _ spread out naked on the bed, his cock in his hand as he slowly stroked himself-- waiting for Otabek to shove his cock down his throat.

A deep sigh and Otabek pulled his boxers down. A satisfied snort from Yuri and his mouth opened all too wide.

“Hold up,” Otabek said, putting a finger to Yuri’s chin, having him close his mouth. Leaning down his kissed him gently. “Tap my leg twice if it gets too much, ok?” He kissed him again for good measure-- who was he kidding, everyone wanted to try the famous ‘Spiderman kiss’.

“Hang on!” Yuri squealed, letting go of his cock and making show of squeezing his left thumb in his palm.

“Yura…” Otabek groaned.

“Hush! I told you it was in that article!”

“And you are believe all this… why?”

“Cause this chick said she couldn’t deep throat at all til she tried all this! So I am going to do exactly what she did!”

A sigh and Otabek stroked his cock, staring at just how ridiculous Yuri looked hanging over the bed, squeezing his thumb in his palm and mouth wide open.

“C’mon!” Yuri growled.

“Fine.”

Stroking his cock-- he was thankful they had a high up bed. He did not have to crouch much, which was good. Last thing he needed was being uncomfortable in this awkward situation.

Rubbing the head of his cock over Yuri’s lips, he slowly slid his cock into his mouth. It was weird at the angle, he only saw Yuri’s throat and not his face. He could feel Yuri’s hands grabbing at his ass, tugging at him wanting him to go deeper. He worried Yuri would gag-- like he always did.

He didn’t mind it really. He thought maybe cause he was able to easily deep throat Yuri, that he felt some sort of need to do it himself. Moving his cock deeper, Yuri hummed slightly which vibrated right into his core. “Ah!”

He took note how Yuri’s hands were on him-- steady and not hesitant. Without him being able to talk, he had to keep his head on him. Pressing in more, when he looked down, he saw the swell of Yuri’s throat and  _ Oh fuck! _ He was almost all the way in.

Pulling back out, loud slurps and gargles as Yuri was moving his tongue all around his shaft.

Ok, maybe this was a decent idea. He had a great view standing at the foot of the bed-- Yuri hanging over it. He could gaze at Yuri’s lean body stretched out, his cock swollen against his abdomen.

“Hah!” he called out. Yuri had dug his nails into his ass cheeks, forcing his cock deeper into his mouth. It jolted him. Staring down, his pubes where flush with Yuri’s face.

And he wasn’t choking!

Wrapping his hand around Yuri’s throat, he pulled his cock out then back in. He could  _ feel _ it in Yuri’s throat. It was way hotter than he expected it to be. His breath hitching, he slowly pushed forward again, wanting to really just ram his cock into Yuri’s throat.

Yuri had no idea what the fuck he was doing to him. This stupid idea had to be one of the best things ever. Otabek could look down at his lips stretched around his cock-- at the base of his cock.

“Fuck,” he whispered. “You are doing so fucking good, Yura…”

His mind was gone, and his balls were getting tight. Small hums from Yuri vibrated through him.

“I’m… close.”

Hands squeezing at him, and he pushed forward, his hand still around Yuri’s throat, feeling his cock fill that space.

It happened all at once. He moaned out, Yuri’s cock released all his stomach as he emptied down his throat.

Pulling out, Yuri’s face was a mess. Tears streamed off the side of his face, spit covered his cheeks, and his hair was all tangled.

“Beka… I did it,” a small choked voice-- a huge grin spreading across his face.

Helping him up, he curled Yuri to him, running his hand through his hair. He would start a bath soon to clean him down, but right now he needed to just hold him.

“You did so good, Yura.”

“Told you that article was right!”

Shaking his head, he just held onto the trembling body in his arms. They would definitely try this again.  


**Author's Note:**

> BTW -- the thumb trick is one that was in an article I read years ago on how to deep throat properly. XDDDD You take your left thumb and squeeze it in your fist til it starts to hurt. Something about it is suppose to take away your gag reflex. Doesn't work on everyone, but does on a lot of people! ((go grab your toothbrush and try))
> 
> Leave me and comment and Kudos please! That is what keeps me going! You can come chat with me on Tumblr too! I promise I bite!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3
> 
>  


End file.
